


Awed By Her

by badwolfkaily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's love for Wanda is poetic, which is ironic because words escape her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awed By Her

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing any Marvel type of fanfic, be gentle with me.

She slowly tells you little things about her life, not in any particular order. Like that time she grieved for her brother Pietro after he died. You had held her close to your chest and absorbed her muffled cries. Because you knew what loss felt like and you knew that only time, even time, would dull the pain but never fully take it away. And you, well you try to tell her of your past and your own sorrow. Opening up to someone like that doesn’t come so easily to you. But you tell her things, like giving up the chance to have children or how you had secretly been in love with Clint but knew you couldn’t give him the family he now has.

 

Wanda was nervous, it was her first time, at least with a woman. That you know of. And you showed her how much of a woman she was and how beautiful she was. Placing kisses on every spot your mouth could reach while you whispered, “You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful”.

 

As if she could absorb those words and believe she wasn’t some monster, because she’s not.

 

Her head rests on your chest as you comb your fingers through her long hair, sweaty and your bodies buzzing she clings to you like you’re all she has left in this crazy messed up world. And even though you were trained to only need yourself you can’t help but feel like you only need her too. Not just because she gave you something special but because with her it’s like all your sadness disappears. That you can forget about being Black Widow and apart of The Avengers and you can both just be Natasha and Wanda.

 

You want to make her breakfast in the morning, you want to show her how you feel when you can’t bring yourself to say how you feel. She knows you’re better with actions than words and she doesn’t need you to profess some undying love for her. And you smile because this beautiful woman in your arms has reduced you to making breakfast in bed. You’d do anything for her, even bring her brother back from the dead, even if it tore her away from you. As long as she’s happy, no more tears, no more self-hatred.

 

You just want her to live and love with that beautiful heart of hers.

 

Her even breathing comforts you, that not everything you touch is doomed. Maybe you can let yourself believe that you’re not meant to be alone. You don’t want to be away from her and you know she feels the same when she threads her fingers through yours and kisses the back of your hand and you just see it in her eyes.

 

You can sleep soundly because you feel it in her heart straight on and into yours.


End file.
